James Graham's Treasure Planet Style Part 10
Here is part ten of James Graham's fifth movie spoof of Treasure Planet style movie. Cast *Jim Hawkins - Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) *Young Jim Hawkins - Tails the Fox (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Long John Silver - Sheriff Doughnut (from The Amazing World of Gumball) *Morph - Tweety (from Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries) *B.E.N. - Shaggy Rogers (from Scooby Doo) *Sarah Hawkins - Snow White (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Dr. Delbert Doppler - Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) *Captain Amelia - Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) *First Mate Arrow - Thomas O' Malley (from The Aristocats) *Scroop - Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) *Pirates - Captain Hook's Crew, Troublesome Trucks, and Scylla (from Peter Pan, Thomas and Friends, and Hugo the Troll) *Hands - Burk (from Tonic Trouble) *Onus - Yoshi (from Super Mario Bros) *Billy Bones - Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) *Captain Flint - Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) Transcript *Shaggy Rogers: an explosion goes off Speaking of which... *Scylla: Huh? planet is going to explode *Shaggy Rogers: Hook wanted to make sure... that nobody could ever steal his treasure... so he rigged this whole planet... to blow higher than a Kalepsian kite! tube crashes through the treasure, causing a flashing tube to cut the treasure apart, as some pirates run Run, Crash. Run for your life! *Crash Bandicoot: You go back and help the captain and Hugo! If I'm not there in 5 minutes, leave without me. *Shaggy Rogers: I will not leave my poor buddy Crashy. Unless he looks at me like that. Bye, Crash! and jumps off to find Hugo and Hugolina and save them *Sheriff Doughnut: the treasure back No! No! Oh, no! Oh, no! No! Aah! crew are yelling when they fall Come back here, ya blighters! Crash trying to start a ship *Hugo: he and Hugolina get saved by Shaggy, who unties them All my life, I dreamed of an adventure like this. Sighs I'm just sorry... I couldn't have been more helpful to you. *Hugolina: Oh, don't be daft. You've been very helpful. Truly. *Hugo: I feel like such a useless weakling... with abnormally thin wrists. Excuse me, brutish pirate. Belches Yes, you. I have a question. Is it that your body is too massive... for your teeny-tiny head... or is it that your head is too teeny-tiny... for your big, fat body? *Pirate 1: I'll pummel you good! *Hugo: Yes, I'm sure you will, but before you do... I have one more question. Is this yours? the Pirate. Meanwhile, the ship falling gets underway, and moves out *Crash Bandicoot: Yes! Finally, Tweety, we are so out of here. laughs *Sheriff Doughnut: Ah, Crashy. Aren't you the seventh wonder of the universe? *Crash Bandicoot: Hook's sword and points it at Ergo Get back! *Sheriff Doughnut: I like you, lad, but I've come too far... to let you stand between me and me treasure. puts Hook's sword onto his belt and sighs sadly. A large blast blows Crash off the ship, causing him to scream and fall Oh, no, you don't! the ship away from the laser while Crash hangs on for dear life *Crash Bandicoot: Sheriff, help! *Sheriff Doughnut: Crashy! his reach for Crash, who nearly falls Reach for me now. Reach! *Crash Bandicoot: I... I can't! falls *Sheriff Doughnut: Oh, blast me for a fool! Crash and saves him until the ship explodes. The duo flee with the pirates following them *Crash Bandicoot: So, Sheriff, you gave up? *Sheriff Doughnut: Just a lifelong obsession, Crash. I'll get over it. *Shaggy Rogers: Aloha. Jimmy! on a ship that Hugo pilots as Crash and Ergo hop aboard Hurry, people! We got exactly two minutes... and thirty-four seconds till planet's destruction! *Hugolina: You're doing fine, Doctor. Now ease her over gently. If you please. *Pirates: scream We were better off on exploding planet! *Hugolina: Take us out of here, metal man! *Shaggy Rogers: Yes, sir. ships sails off *Sheriff Doughnut: Captain, you dropped from the heavens in the nick of-- *Hugolina: Save your claptrap for the judge, Sheriff! A blast shoots the ship, causing the engines to nearly run out *Shaggy Rogers: Missile tail demobilized, Captain! Thrusters at only 30% of capacity. *Hugo: surprised 30%?! That means we're-- We'll never clear the planet's explosion in time. sees the portal, which can get them out of here, so he spots a broken cannon engine, and hurries down *Crash Bandicoot: We've gotta turn around. *Hugolina: What?! *Crash Bandicoot: There's a portal back there. It can get us out of here. *Hugo: Pardon me, Crash. But didn't that potal open onto a raging inferno?! *Crash Bandicoot: Yes! But now I will change it. And I will now open a different door. *Hugo: Captain, really, I don't see how this is possible-- *Sheriff Doughnut: Listen to the boy! *Shaggy Rogers: One minute, twenty-nine seconds till planet's destruction! *Sheriff Doughnut: What do you need, Crash? *Crash Bandicoot: Just some way to attach this. *Sheriff Doughnut: All right. Stand back. Stand back, now. a solar surfer for Crash to ride There you go. *Tweety: There you go. *Crash Bandicoot: OK. Now, no matter what happens... keep the ship heading straight for that portal. *Shaggy Rogers: Fifty-eight seconds! hops on the board and starts it and flies toward the portal *Sheriff Doughnut: Well, you heard him! Get this blasted heap turned 'round! *Hugolina: Doctor, head us back to the portal. *Hugo: Aye, Captain. the ships turns round, Crash continues to make his way toward the portal by speeding up. A bit of the ship his the wall and falls off *Hugolina: Go to the right! The right! *Hugo: I know, I know! Will you just let me drive?! *Shaggy Rogers: Twenty-five seconds! *Crash Bandicoot: No! No! engine nearly runs and sends Crash falling, until he puts the engine a wall to get up more speed, and speeds the rocket with the ship toward the portal, before Crash presses a button to transport them back to Monstresor Spaceport *Sheriff Doughnut: Come on, lad. *Shaggy Rogers: Seventeen seconds! gulps Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two! heroes escape the portal and arrive back home as Crash enters the ship with the passengers cheering *Sheriff Doughnut: You've done it, Crashy! You done it, boy! Ha ha ha! Didn't I say the lad had greatness in him? checks his pocket and finds a diamond ring and puts it onto Hugolina's finger, because they hug and kiss each other *Hugolina: Unorthodox, but ludicrously effective. I'd be proud to recommend you to the interstellar academy. They could use a man like you. *Hugo: Just wait until your mother hears about this! Of course, we may downplay the life-threatening parts. *Shaggy Rogers: Crashy, that was unforgettable! I know you don't like touching... but get ready for a hug, big guy, 'cause I gotta hug ya! Ha ha ha ha! and Shaggy hug into each other Hey, you hugged me back. Oh, I promised myself I wouldn't cry. Sobbing Does anyone have a tissue? squeaks *Sheriff Doughnut: Tweety, we gotta make tracks. *Tweety: I know. *Crash Bandicoot: You never quit, do you? *Sheriff Doughnut: Ah, Jimbo! Ha ha! I was merely checking to make sure... our last longboat was safe and secure. *Crash Bandicoot: Mmm. Well... that should hold it. *Sheriff Doughnut: Heh heh heh. I taught you too well. If you don't mind, we'd just as soon avoid prison. Little Tweety here, he's a free spirit. Being in a cage, it'd break his heart. squeaks as Crash pulls a switch to open the door Ohh! What say you ship out with us, lad? You and me, Crash and Sheriff... full of ourselves and no ties to anyone! *Crash Bandiocot: You know, when I got on this boat... I would've taken you up on that offer in a second... but, uh, I met this old cyborg... and he taught me that I could chart my own course. That's what I'm gonna do. *Sheriff Doughnut: And what do you see of that pal of yours? *Crash Bandicoot: A future. *Sheriff Doughnut: Chuckles Why... look at ya, glowing like a solar fire. You're something special, Crash. You're gonna rattle the stars, you are. throat Got a bit of grease in this cyborg eye of mine. sighs sadly Oh, hey, Tweety. I'll see ya around, OK? *Tweety: See ya around. Sniffs *Sheriff Doughnut: I got a job for ya. I need you to keep an eye on this here pup. Will ya do me that little favor? Aye-aye, Captain. Oh, and one more thing. as Tweety sticks with Crash This is for your dear mother... to rebuild that inn of hers. *Crash Bandicoot: Stay out of trouble, ya old scalawag. *Sheriff Doughnut: Laughs Why, Jimbo, lad... when have I ever done otherwise? *Crash Bandicoot: My mother will pleased to hear this. Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Treasure Planet Movie Spoofs Category:Treasure Planet Parts